TrainBoy55 Productions's Nineteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 19: A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the nineteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: A New Friend for Thomas, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Trevor *Edward *Thomas *Troublesome Trucks *Breakdown Train *Cabooses *Bugs Bunny (TTTE Character) *Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach *A Culdee Fell Coach *Lola Bunny (TTTE Character) *Branchline Coaches *Mallard *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Green Express Coach *Red Express Coach *TrainBoy55 (TTTE Form) *Express Coaches *Knuckles (TTTE Form) *Atomic Betty (TTTE Form) *Tails (TTTE Form) *Annie *Clarabel Cast (The Sequel) *Mavis - Allison *Trevor - Ivy *Sir Handel - Duncan *Skarloey - Salli *Peter Sam - Young Guy *Rheneas - Kidaroo *Lady - Princess Transcript (The Main Episode: A New Friend for Thomas, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. (Edward arrives with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose) Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. *Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Trevor: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Edward: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Edward. *Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. *Trevor: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Narrator: (as Edward arrives at the junction with Trevor, Thomas arrives with two flatcars and a coal car to meet up with the blue engine and traction engine) Thomas was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Edward: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *Narrator: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Thomas: A what engine? *Trevor: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Trevor. *Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. *Thomas: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (Thomas, with two flatcars, Trevor's flatcar with Trevor on top, a coal car, and a caboose, sets off to the harbour) *Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. *Narrator: Called Trevor. *Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. (Thomas passes Bugs Bunny hauling Catherine the Culdee Coach and another Culdee Fell coach and racing Lola Bunny hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches) *Thomas: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. (Thomas passes Mallard hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach) *Trevor: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Narrator: Said Thomas' Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Trevor: Just the sort of job i like. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. (Thomas and Trevor soon start to work hard) *Narrator: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Trevor: Who needs rails? (Thomas puffs oveer the viaduct, pulling Annie and Clarabel, and arrives at the station, taking his coaches to see Trevor) *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. *Thomas: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. (Trevor puffs along, passing Owen, who puffs along, hauling some milk wagons, and a caboose, and while Atomic Betty goes by, hauling some coal cars and a caboose, Knuckles puffs past, hauling light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches, and passes Tails hauling two mail cars and a caboose) *Annie: He's very kind. *Narrator: Said Annie. *Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. *Narrator: Added Clarabel. (Thomas collects the four freight cars and caboose with Trevor on the third one and pulls them to the junction) Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. *Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator: He promised. *Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Trevor: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Transcript (The Sequel) *Mavis: Hi Trevor. Want to be part of our family? *Trevor: Oh, yes, please! *Lady: Yay! *Skarloey: I knew we were going to have a traction engine as part of our family! *Rheneas: Because Trevor is a friend of Thomas and Edward! *Sir Handel: Trevor likes children and the harbour. *Peter Sam: Because Trevor is now in our family and works in the Orchard. Trivia (The Main Episode: A New Friend for Thomas, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *A New Friend for Thomas will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Trevor sitting in the Orchard. *Shot 2 will film Edward arriving with a flatcar, a breakdown train, and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film Trevor looking sad while talking and lip syncing to Edward. *Shot 4 will film Edward talking and lip syncing while happy. *Shot 5 will film Trevor talking and lip syncing while delighted. *Shot 6 will film Edward puffing along with his flatcar, breakdown train, and caboose carrying Trevor. *Shot 7 will film Thomas arriving with two flatcars of metal pilings and a coal car. *Shot 8 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 9 will film Edward talking and lip syncing while introducing Thomas to Trevor. *Shot 10 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 11 will film Trevor talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 12 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing gleefully. *Shot 13 will film Trevor's flatcar and caboose coupled up behind the coal car, two flatcars, and Thomas. *Shot 14 will film Thomas whistling. *Shot 15 will film Thomas setting off and hauling his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose. *Shot 16 will film Thomas speeding along the main line, hauling his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose. *Shot 17 will film Trevor talking and lip syncing. *Shot 18 will film Thomas puffing up a hill with his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose. *Shot 19 will film Thomas speeding along and hauling his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose and passing Bugs Bunny, Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach, a Culdee Fell coach, Lola Bunny, and three homemade green and yellow Express coaches puffing past. *Shot 20 will film Thomas, his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose puffing along and speeding past Mallard racing along with Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, and a green Christmas Express coach. *Shot 21 will film the harbour. *Shot 22 will film Thomas arriving with his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose. *Shot 23 will film Thomas stopping with his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose. *Shot 24 will film Thomas's driver talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 25 will film Thomas's driver talking and lip syncing to Trevor. *Shot 26 will film Trevor talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Thomas shunting some cars and Trevor dragging some pilings. *Shot 28 will film Thomas puffing over a viaduct with Annie and Clarabel and Trevor chuffing along with some pilings. *Shot 29 will film Trevor puffing over a level crossing. *Shot 30 will film Thomas arriving with Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 31 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 32 will film Trevor puffing along and passing Owen speeding along with some milk wagons and caboose, Atomic Betty chuffing along with some coal cars and a caboose, Knuckles rushing along with Rusty's light red coach, a green coach, and Oliver's two dark red coaches, and Tails chugging along with two mail cars and a caboose. *Shot 33 will film Annie talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Clarabel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 35 will film Thomas puffing along with his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and caboose. *Shot 36 will film Trevor drips a tear. *Shot 37 will film Thomas whistling. *Shot 38 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing, looking happy. *Shot 39 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing, looking pleased. *Shot 40 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing, looking eager. *Shot 41 will film Trevor talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 42 will film Trevor standing. *Shot 43 will film a flashback of Thomas. *Shot 44 will film a flashback of the harbour. *Shot 45 will film a flashback of the children. *Shot 46 will film Trevor yawning. *Shot 47 will film Trevor falling asleep. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions